dragonlancefandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Anyone Home?
Several years ago I got extremely bored at work and started putting together essentially a cross between a wiki and an index to Dragonlance. This was before Wiki really existed. It looks like I am now headed into more times of severe boredom and was wondering about turning that info into a real Wiki. But, hey, there already is one. Sparse as it may be. Are there admins still around here? Heck, is there anyone still around here? I'd like to talk to someone about what to do as far as uploading and organizing information. I can only sleep at my desk so much.... This comment was posted three years ago and as far as I can tell, that was also the last time anyone made any significant contributions. The fact that no one even bothered to reply says a lot about the nature of this wiki. Wikis are sustained by user contributions, and this one should have already surpassed Dragonlance Lexicon in terms of content and active users since it is allows free edits and contributions without having to submit content for approval, unlike Dragonlance Lexicon. Even the sysop hasn't contributed anything in 3 years, which is crazy, since I know of other wikis that have minimal activity but at least the admins and bureaucrats still contribute somewhat regularly. Perhaps people just grew tired of Dragonlance, which I find hard to believe, or perhaps younger people are just unaware of how awesome some of the books are, which I find very easy to believe considering the popularity of garbage fiction like Twilight and 50 Shades of Grey. It almost seems like this Wikis popularity and activity is based on the popularity of fantasy movies, since 2013 was when the last of The Hobbit movies came out. Anyways, I'm going to keep contributing, with or without assistance, hope you come back and start contributing again.Trash Boat (talk) 18:09, August 26, 2016 (UTC) -- I found the Lexicon/Nexus not long after I posted this and was rather discouraged at that point. I'm a text/info kind of person. With all the pretty graphics over there, I couldn't really keep up with that. I'm more a research and back-end type of person. As for popularity. That's hard to say. They haven't really sold anything DL related in a long time. Out of sight, out of mind. I'm assuming WizKids has the license at this point? They certainly aren't doing anything with it. Tayefel (talk) 23:18, August 27, 2016 (UTC)tayefel 16.08.27 Even Lexicon has become severely lax in its updates on its own articles, but that is to be expected if everything has to be submitted and approved. Most of the articles on Lexicon seem to stop at The Chaos War, with a few major articles updated to the War of Souls. Even still, there is a large amount of fairly significant events after the War of Souls, though I will admit some of the post-War of Souls material to be derivative and second rate junk fiction, but the three books about the Minotaur Empire and the three about the Ogre Nation are on par with the best non-Companion related novels, about as good as Legend of Huma or the Twins books. I think that this wiki could easily out do anything Lexicon has done at least in terms of information, it just needs a whole lot more articles. I'm just surprised since at one point Dragonlance was one of the most popular realms in the D&D universe, rivaled only by Forgotten Realms. The Rifts wiki has similar problems, but it does get new articles from time to time, but there can be a good month or two in between. That being said, we should just start making more articles just to add to the content. No one wants to contribute to an inactive wiki with less than 200 articles. After all, it's reliable content and activity, not a fancy interface that makes a wiki. As for the future of Dragonlance, if WoC would license some fun new Dragonlance based video games, I'm sure interest would be rekindled fairly quickly, much like Neverwinter did for Forgotten Realms, more so than constantly turning out crappy novels or constantly reformatting D&D rules. Trash Boat (talk) 09:32, August 29, 2016 (UTC)